


restraint

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Ilsa has seen Korwa weave her magic countless times, but this, this is different.





	restraint

**Author's Note:**

> pure indulgence yolo

Watching Korwa work is fascinating and it isn’t long before Ilsa finds herself unable to look away from the sight before her. She has seen Korwa weave her magic countless times, but  _ this _ , this is different. Various creations have taken form before Ilsa’s eyes but they can hardly even begin to compare to this moment.

Korwa’s concentration never once wavers, each movement careful and precise. Talented fingers deftly loop and twist the threads, shaping them just so before securing them in place. It’s mesmerizing to take in, the simple motions leaving Ilsa almost spellbound. Losing herself in the sensations is far too easy and a shiver runs down her spine as the pads of Korwa’s fingers brush against sensitive skin.

The smirk that appears on Korwa’s face doesn’t go unnoticed, nor does the half lidded look that is sent in Ilsa’s direction. There is a silent promise in that expression, one that leaves Ilsa feeling almost breathless in anticipation.

Ilsa does her best to stay composed as Korwa continues her work, something that is far easier said than done. A ticklish touch trails along Ilsa’s sides as Korwa tests the delicate design she is crafting, and it takes all of Ilsa’s self control to remain still.

With a shaky breath, Ilsa manages to break through the hazy thoughts that cloud her mind. She glances up, taking in each and every detail. 

Korwa is absolutely lovely like this. She is the very picture of poise as she follows after her inspiration, hands steadily piecing everything together without ever wavering. The threads wind together in an intricate pattern and soon the feather light material is fit snugly against Ilsa’s figure. With a few quick twists of her wrists, Korwa tightens the threads just enough to leave Ilsa feeling slightly breathless.

Fingers run up and down the fine material, making minute adjustments and the ticklish touch is enough to leave Ilsa dizzy. Korwa is nothing if not thorough, making certain that everything is just as she envisioned.

Ilsa cannot help but speak up, the words leaving her mouth without a second thought. “You’re quite good at this.”

Soft laughter fills the space between them and Korwa hands go still. She glances up with an amused expression as she meets Ilsa’s gaze. “Not if you can still form words.“

Heat fills Ilsa’s cheeks but she refuses to look away. 

Korwa shifts, the movement distracting Ilsa and making her flush even more apparent. Leaning forward, Korwa lets her hair fall around Ilsa in waves as her voice becomes hardly more than a whisper. “I’m glad you appreciate my skills.” 

Ilsa’s eyes widen and she cannot help but let her mind wander, thinking of all the possibilities that those words could hold.

Korwa lets one hand fall to rest against Ilsa’s cheek, fingers lightly stroking over smooth skin. Her voice lowers, barely above a whisper as she offers Ilsa a sweet smile. “I certainly look forward to showing you some of my other talents as well.”


End file.
